


chokers and crop tops

by cammm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom!Isak, Chokers, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, Evak apartment, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Even works too much, Eye Contact, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Smut, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Riding, Rimming, SKAM, Texting, Top!Even, crop tops, handjobs, or at least Isak thinks so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Isak wants to surprise Even with wearing a crop top and a choker in bed, so he turns to the people he knows can help him out: Eva, Noora, and Vilde.





	chokers and crop tops

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly wrote this for Sky (@isakyikey on Twitter) but I definitely had fun writing it. 
> 
> Enjoy ((;

……… 

Vilde, Eva, Noora

 

_ I need your help _

 

_ E: What’s up? _

 

_ N: Everything okay? _

 

_ Uh, fy faen. _

_ I don't even know how to ask.  _

 

_ V: Hva, Isak? _

 

_ You share clothes with each other, ja? _

 

_ V: hahaha, ja, why? _

 

_ Would it be weird if I asked _

_ to borrow from one of you? _

 

_ N: Eh, nei? I guess not.  _

 

_ E: What do you need to borrow? _

 

_ A crop top… _

 

_ N: Do I even want to know? _

 

_ Heh, probably not. _

 

_ E: AHH! Meet at my house in thirty minutes.  _

_ You can look at the ones I have, and try  _

_ them on if you want.  _

_ Vilde, Noora, bring your crop tops. ;) _

 

_ N: haha, okay _

 

_ V: I’ll be there!❤️ _

 

_ What am I doing. _

 

_ Okay, I’m coming.  _

……… 

 

At Eva’s house Isak was bombarded with different options.

 

The girls made him try on a bunch of crop tops. 

 

“What is this for, exactly?”

 

Isak met Noora’s questioning gaze, “Eh, nothing.”

 

Eva snorted, looking up from her phone, “Right, like we’re supposed to believe that.”

 

“Is it for… Is it for Even?”

 

Cheeks immediately flared and the girls got their answer.

 

They screamed and broke into giggles as Isak tried to gain control over his flushed skin, putting his hands over his face, “I shouldn’t have asked you guys.”

 

Isak was feeling borderline self conscious, but when Vilde got up from Eva’s bed and gave him a hug, he felt oddly comforted, despite how awkward the hug was.

 

“We’re not judging you, Isak.”

 

“And we won’t tell the boys, don’t worry.”

 

Isak sighed with relief, that was one of his other concerns with asking the girls for this, especially since they then knew it was for Even.

 

Standing in the middle of Eva’s room, with a navy and white lace crop top on, Isak broke into a grin, “So, which one should I wear? I don’t think I like the lace on this.”

 

Eva smirked, moving to sit on her knees, “Even will go crazy for any of them, especially topped with a snapback. I say…” She started, looking through the pile of tops, “Wear this light pink one, with a grey snapback.”

 

“Pink?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Noora sighed, “Isak, before you say it, pink is not a girl color. Colors do not have genders, and if you’re that worried about it, wearing a snapback will bring your own style back into it, but either way, Even will still be happy to have you in… whatever way this is going to go down.”

 

The other three in the room laughed, as Eva spoke, “Did you just indirectly ask who tops?”

 

Noora looked to her lap, “Nei, I just… didn’t want to assume, so I just left it open.”

 

“In hopes Isak would answer it,” Eva giggled, shoving Noora.

 

“Nei.”

 

Vilde bit her lip, looking at Isak, “But, um… Who does, y’know, top?”

 

The green eyed teenage boy turned red, “I’m not talking about this.”

 

Eva laughed, “Well, whoever fucks who, I still think you should wear the light pink one.”

 

Isak grinned again, getting more excited, “You think so?”

 

The girls nodded, with wide smiles.

 

Clapping her hands excitedly, Vilde squealed, “You have to let us know how it goes.”

 

Isak shook his head, laughing, “Nei. No way, I’m not telling you about my sexual exploits with Even.”

 

The girls laughed again, and this time, Isak joined.

 

“Do you have a plan for this?”

 

Isak shrugged, “Not really, but I think impromptu sex is way better, anyway.”

 

Noora and Eva nodded, and Vilde couldn’t help but agree, as well, as she said, “Well, good luck, then.”

 

“Thank you, guys. I owe you one.”

 

Shaking her head, Noora said, “No, you don’t.”

 

“She’s right. You getting laid is better for everyone, trust me,” Eva smirked.

 

Laughing, Isak changed back into his normal shirt, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

“You’re a grumpy bitch.”

 

Glaring playfully, he threw a wadded up crop top at Eva’s face, “Wow, thanks, Eva.”

 

º º º

 

Isak sat in their apartment, waiting for Even to get home from work. He hated when Even worked long Saturday shifts, especially when the boys were busy. Isak had actually done something on this particular Saturday, though.

 

He got to work on cleaning their apartment, he’d even done their laundry. 

 

The kitchen and bathroom were cleaned, and all Isak had left was to make their bed, which he already knew would be counterproductive. 

 

He glanced at his backpack that was beside their table, on the floor, before looking at the time. 

 

Even would be home within the following thirty minutes, so Isak didn’t see any reason not to get ready for him. He pulled the crop top from his backpack, along with a choker necklace he got from Noora. He was still unsure about the choker, but Noora had assured him that Even would love it. 

 

_ “It’ll pull the whole look together. You'll look hot. He won’t be able to keep his eyes or hands off of you,” She’d said. _

 

_ “Are you sure?” _

 

_ “You better take it, before I start giving you lipstick, too.” _

 

_ He laughed, leaving with a simple, “Thanks, Noora.” _

 

Shaking his head at the conversation he had had just days prior, Isak decided to trust her, and he stripped himself of his clothing. He changed into clean, black boxer briefs, and pulled the pink crop top over his head, messing up his curls.

 

He sighed, almost laughing at himself, as he clasped the layered black choker around his neck, and finished off his look with a snapback sitting backwards on his head, like Noora suggested.

 

Looking in the mirror, Isak was impressed. He actually looked really good in the crop top, and it turned out, Noora was right about both the snapback and the choker - it upped the look.

 

………

Even❤️

 

_ When will you be home? Xx _

 

_ Not sure… Hopefully, soon. _

_ It’s kind of busy, so they might  _

_ ask me to stay. _

 

_ Baby, no. _

_ :( _

 

_ I know _

_ :( _

 

_ Can you just say you  _

_ have to be somewhere? _

 

_ Haha not when we have _

_ bills to pay, Is. Especially _

_ if I don’t really have to be  _

_ somewhere.  _

 

_ Pretty sure you do have  _

_ somewhere to be, though. _

 

_ And where’s that? _

 

_ Inside me. _

 

_ Fuck. _

 

_ Isak. _

 

_ Come home❤️ _

 

_ Need you. _

 

_ Fuck, fuck. Okay, I’ll _

_ be home in twenty minutes. _

 

_ Call me when you’re off _

 

_ Okay _

 

_ ❤️ _

 

_ ❤️ _

………

 

Isak was already sporting a semi, just at the thought of Even inside him.

  
Isak almost moaned, hardly being able to control himself. 

 

He wanted Even. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel him. 

 

He knew that Even wanted all of that, too. He just had to wait for him to get home.

 

Isak’s breath went labored, he wanted his boyfriend’s dick buried in his ass, letting him tighten around him, encouraging him to thrust deeper. 

 

He wanted Even’s mouth around his tip, pushing his tongue onto the slit. 

 

He wanted everything Even was willing to give him, and in return, Isak would give him whatever he wanted. 

 

He was prepared to let Even pound his cock into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time, challenging him to gag. Isak would keep eye contact with him, letting him know that he was interested. 

 

Isak would pull his dick out of his mouth with a pop, before kneading his hands into Even’s thighs.

 

Forget the semi, Isak was flaming. His skin was heating, and there was a lot of tightness and pressure in between his legs.

 

He didn’t want to get off before Even got home, but he had to admit to himself that he was so turned on that it hurt. 

 

Not being able to wait, Isak laid down on the bed, and started softly rubbing at his crotch. The light friction was enough to give at least  _ some _ relief. 

 

His phone started vibrating only minutes later, and a picture of him and Even flashed on the screen along with Even’s name. Isak paused his self pleasure as he answered the phone.

 

“Baby,” Isak whined into the receiver without any greeting. 

 

“Faen, Isak. What are you doing?”

 

Breathing heavily into the phone, Isak groaned, “Even, I’m so turned on.”

 

“Are you touching yourself?”

 

“No, but I can.”

 

“Do it.”

 

Isak placed his hand back over his groin, only this time, he slipped it beneath the black fabric of his briefs.

 

“What’re you doing to yourself?”

 

Isak let out a near laugh. It was breathy, and carried with it a silent moan, “Stroking myself. How close are you? I want you here. I need you.”

 

“Shit, okay, I’m like five minutes from home.”

 

Isak sighed, “Too far. Even, please.”

 

“What’re you thinking about? Talk to me, baby.”

 

“I’m thinking about you, and all the things I want you to do to me.”

 

“Tell me.” Even’s voice was eager, and his breath was heard, as he was rushing to get home.

 

“I want you. I want you to fuck me, Even. I want to feel you moving inside me.”

 

Isak slid his hand up and down the length of his shaft, feeling frustrated by Even’s absence. 

 

“I want you to fuck me on my hands and knees, but I also want to ride you.”

 

He pressed the speaker button on his phone, placing it on the bed beside him, before moving his now free hand under the crop top, to touch his nipples. He bit his lip, and listened to all the profanities that left his boyfriend, and came through the phone.

 

“I just got to our building, I’m coming upstairs.”

 

Isak whined, “Hurry.”

 

“Take a breath, baby, I’m almost there.”

 

“I need you. I need you.”

 

“Isak, come unlock the door, I don't have my key.”

 

Isak hung up, and practically ran to the door, to unlock it. He swung it open, just as Even reached the top of the stairs. Even had fire in his eyes, as his footsteps stuttered, seeing Isak in his new attire. 

 

“Fuck, you look so hot in that.”

 

With determined motions, Even stepped across the hallway, and smashed their lips together, with Isak’s face between his hands, before he slid them down Isak's body to grip his hipbones. 

 

Even loved Isak's hips, and with them being put on display between briefs and the hem of the crop top, Even was almost drooling. 

 

When his lips touched Isak’s, his eyes drifted shut. Isak couldn't keep his open, either. Sparks and tingles was all either boy felt. Even’s lips were rough against Isak’s, which made him crave more. 

 

Isak licked at his boyfriend’s lips, begging for some kind of give on his part. He complies, allowing Isak’s tongue to battle with his for dominance. 

 

Although, Isak doesn't try very hard to prove superiority, because all he could think about was Even on top of him. 

 

Isak wanted him to win. Isak let him win. Isak wanted Even be to superior right now. 

 

Even walked Isak further into their apartment, before slamming the door shut with his foot, locking it, and touching Isak’s exposed sides. 

 

He slipped his hand down the front of Isak’s boxers, and gripped his dick, and let the other hand wrap around the back of Isak’s neck, playing with the clasp of the necklace. 

 

“Was the choker necessary?” 

 

Isak chuckled against Even’s mouth, pushing his hands up his spine beneath Even’s tshirt, and Even dipped into his neck, biting and nipping at the flesh above the black choker. Noora said it would look hot.”

 

“Noora was fucking right,” he pumped Isak in his hand, watching the green seas fill with lust, “Was the crop top her idea, too?”

 

Isak shook his head, “It was my idea.”

 

“Well, baby,” Even kissed from Isak’s mouth, across his cheek, and stopped beside his ear, “I’m going to fuck you while you're wearing it.”

 

Isak’s knees almost buckled, as he gripped Even’s shoulders tighter, feeling numb, “Why do you think I wore it?” 

 

Even held him up, meeting his eyes again, walking him backward into their room. 

 

Isak sat down innocently on my  bed, sliding backwards until his shoulder blades hit the wall at the head of the mattress. He smirked, making an inching motion with his index finger, telling his boyfriend to come to him. 

 

Even stared. He took a deep breath before slipping off his shirt. Throwing the article of clothing across the room, he quickly got rid of his pants, and swiftly discarded his boxers. 

 

He crawled onto the bed, making his way over to his young lover, with an animalistic hunger in his eyes.   
  


Isak felt himself harden more from the sight. Even pressed kisses to his hipbone, and then crept up more, littering pecks all over Isak’s tummy, before moving to kiss exposed parts of his neck, and finally resorted in planting his lips on Isak’s. 

 

Isak used his strength and momentum to roll them over, straddling Even’s hips. He dipped his tongue into Even’s mouth, before spending his time worshipping his body with his mouth. 

 

Isak dropped kisses and licks all over Even’s neck and chest and stomach. He travels lower, licking across his navel, before continuing towards the appendage between Even’s legs. 

 

He kissed the tip of Even’s cock, licking the slit, and eliciting a low moan from Even’s threat. Even even jolted a bit, bucking, as his dick hardened. 

 

Fy faen. 

 

They both needed more. 

 

“Isak,” the older, blue eyed boy moaned. 

 

Isak’s breathy chuckle feathered across Even’s sensitive skin. 

 

“You know…” Isak started, using his hands on Even’s cock instead of his mouth, “A perk of living without roommates, is you can be as loud as you want.” 

 

At the sound of that, more dirty thoughts entered Even’s head, and a moan ripped through his throat. 

 

“We still have neighbors, Isak.”

 

Isak nipped at Even with a mischievous grin, “Let ‘em listen.”

 

Even shifted so his legs were spread wider, as Isak took him deeper. His nose satisfyingly bumped against Even with every bob of his head. 

 

“Fuck,” he moaned, pushing Isak’s snapback off his head to thread his fingers through golden curls. 

 

At the action, Isak’s intoxicating eyes lifted to meet Even’s squinted crystal blues.

 

Even’s breath caught. 

 

Isak was so beautiful. 

 

Overwhelming feelings, that were too much to process, caused Even to cry out. 

 

He couldn't hold it in. 

 

There was too much emotion. 

 

Pain and pleasure. 

 

Need and want. 

 

Desire and determination. 

 

Even released his load into Isak’s welcoming mouth. He became even further entranced by how captivating Isak was. He made the smallest movements intimate and sensual. 

 

Even watched as his pretty boyfriend swallowed, followed by a confident, satisfied lick of his sinful lips. Isak nipped the inside of Even’s thigh, making him squirm, before kissing his way back up, sucking on Even’s neck.

 

“How was that?”

 

Even groaned, kissing Isak on the lips, “So good, Is. You’re always so good.”

 

Isak smiled into Even’s kiss, licking into his mouth, and pressing their hips together firmly.

 

“Even,” Isak sighed, pulling back to look at his face.

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Sending Isak a fond, longing smile, Even kissed Isak’s forehead, “I love you, too.”

 

Isak nodded softly, happily, giving Even approval to take control, as they then rolled over again, so Isak was below, and Even hovered over him, using his arms to cage around a beautiful head of curls.

 

He ground his erection downward into Isak, as legs curled up around his waist. His flat stomach was flush against Isak’s pale skin that was on display.

  
"What do you need, baby?" Even whispers, caressing Isak’s flushed cheek.

  
Leaning into his hand, Isak whimpered, "I just need you." He met the beautiful ocean gaze, "I need you, right now." 

 

With one of his hands holding Isak’s cheek, as he pressed kisses to his lips, Even looked deeply, and lovingly at his soul mate, “I’ll always be here to take care of you, Is.”

 

“Right back at you, Evy.”

 

Lightly blushing at the nickname, Even backed up so he wasn’t over Isak anymore, he slipped his fingers inside the waistband of the briefs, and pulled them down Isak’s legs.

 

“I’ll never be over your nice ass legs,” Even murmured, sucking a hickey into the skin of Isak’s inner thigh, making Isak moan out, “These thighs, Isak, are a fucking masterpiece.”

 

“Fuck, Even, please.”

 

Gently, slotting himself in front of Isak, Even bent his knees up, giving himself more access to the straining member.

 

He started with a slow handjob, wrapping his big hand around Isak’s cock, stroking it in long pumps, dragging whimpers from the smaller boy. Even finally moved lower, lying down on his stomach to get access to all of Isak. He pushed Isak’s legs wide, showing off everything, as he dipped his face to lick at Isak’s exposed hole.

 

“Fuck,” Isak called out, “do that again.”

 

“What? This?” He licked the hole again, and it clenched. 

 

It made Isak feel so good, all he could do was moan loudly in response, and wiggle his hips around. Isak hand one hand in Even’s hair, and one grasping tightly at the sheets.

 

Even started sucking at Isak’s entrance as he picked up the speed of the handjob. He tongued at his boyfriend’s ass, trying to invade, but his tongue was unable to on its own. With the help of a finger, he got his tongue just inside the rim. Isak was a complete mess, at this point, muttering and moaning.

 

It felt so good. 

 

Even’s tongue left too quickly, though, as his mouth engulfed Isak’s hard dick. Isak moaned, rolling his hips. Even took the chance to push the rest of his finger inside, stirring so many desires in Isak’s pleading body.

 

They made eye contact; as Even pushed a second finger inside. Arching his back, Isak nearly cried. It'd been too long since they’d done this, also, it didn't help that the only form of lubricant used was the spit from the rimming. Other than that, Isak was taking his finger dry.

 

“Fuck, Even. At least spit!”

 

He pulled off of Isak’s hard member and slipped his digits out of Isak to grab the lube from their dresser. It was easy to find, which allowed him to get back to what he was doing quickly. 

 

Even flicked open the cap, and squeezed a generous amount into his hand to slick up his fingers. Returning them inside Isak’s tightening hole, they both notice it’s smoother, and Isak sighed in a mix of relief and pleasure. His fingers practically glided back inside.

 

Thank God.

  
Isak didn't feel the chafing sensation after that, which allowed him to further enjoy the pleasure being given to him. Even’s fingers felt around, until they touched a small bundle of nerves.

 

Isak moaned, arching his back slightly, as Even added another finger, pounding all three fingers directly at his prostate, making sure to curl them against the knob. 

 

The repetitive probing inside him, and the wet swirling tongue around his dripping cock, had Isak shaken up. He could feel his orgasm coming quickly, scratching at his abs, begging to be let free.

 

Before he can stop, Isak’s legs snap together, trapping Even’s head between them as he draws Isak to his muscle contracting climax, and he succeeded as Isak let go and come landed over his stomach, getting some on the crop top, leaving it speckled. 

 

_ Hopefully Eva wouldn't mind.  _

  
Even’s own throbbing member was hard again from neglect and when Even crawled back up to Isak, it was up against Isak’s stomach, pressing into his release.

 

“Ready?" His voice tore Isak’s concentrated attention from Even’s shaft to his eyes. 

 

Isak nodded, fiercely, anticipating the intense pressure to be placed against his pink hole.

 

“Get on your knees, Issy.”

 

Complying, Isak rolled over and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He could feel himself completely exposed to Even. But, there was something thrilling about knowing Even is the only one to have ever seen this much of Isak. He’s the only one to have ever touched Isak in this way, and he’s the only one that Isak ever wanted to have that privilege. 

 

Even kissed up and down the part of Isak’s spine that he could see, before running his hands underneath the pink material hanging on Isak’s shoulders. Turning Isak’s head to look behind at him, Even gave him another deep kiss before he began pushing in, "It's okay, baby. It's okay." 

 

With a tightened face and furrowed eyebrows, Isak accepted the coaxing from Even. His forehead had dropped to the pillows. 

 

It had been a while since they’d had sex, and Isak hadn’t been stretched throughout the entirety of that period, and to partner with that concept, Even wasn’t at all small. 

 

He surely was generously endowed.

 

“You’re so good for me. You’re always so good, Isak. So beautiful.”

 

Isak let out soft moans at the compliments and praise coming from Even, “Baby, please.”

 

“So perfect, Is.” His hands combed through Isak’s hair, and caressed down his partially clothed body, “This crop top looks so fucking good on you, Isak. So good. The color is perfect.”

 

He used a hushed voice to talk. His tone was comforting, and allowed Isak to slowly relax around him, letting him become entirely seated inside. 

 

Isak sighed, "Move, please. I need you."

 

Even’s understanding eyes were on his lover’s back, as he entangled their fingers just long enough to peck Isak’s knuckles. He grabbed Isak’s hips in his hands, caressing the skin lovingly, and began his thrusting. 

 

“That choker is seriously fucking me up, though, baby. It looks so pretty around your neck.”

 

Isak whimpered, moaning at the feeling of Even’s movements.

 

“You make the prettiest sounds, too, you know that?”

 

The thrusting motions were first slow, then they got faster. The rhythmic thrusts turned to sloppy pounding as the bed started bumping against the wall, and the moans filling the room grew louder and more erotic. Isak’s mind wasn’t conjuring a coherent thought, and Even was right behind him there.

 

“I’m so close,” Isak panted.

 

This plead set off flags for Even as he halted his thrusts, pulling out entirely.

 

“Even, what the fuck?”

 

Isak was actually near tears. Very frustrated tears. He wanted this so bad.

 

“Baby, it’s okay. I just want to see your face when come.”

 

A genuine whine left Isak as Even helped him turn around.

 

“You still wanna ride me, Isak?”

 

Teary green eyes and puffy swollen lips lit with excitement, “Fuck, yes.”

 

Even tried not to laugh at how easy it was to make his boy happy. That was all he ever wanted really - was for Isak to be happy.

 

Isak pushed Even’s shoulders down to the mattress, before climbing into his lap. Their lips collided, and they sensually kissed for minutes as Isak straddled his hips. With this position change, Isak could feel the tip of Even’s penis coming dangerously close to my entrance. He cried out, again, grinding downward, while letting Even control their deep kissing. 

 

Isak could swear he thought his tongue was in Even’s mouth more than it was in his own during this display. Even suckled on Isak’s tongue, letting his hands wander back under the fabric of the crop top, playing with and pinching his boyfriend’s nipples.

 

Reaching behind him, Isak gripped Even’s slick, bare cock, and guided it back into his hole. They both moaned into each others’ mouths, letting the intimacy and heat of the moment carry them to paradise, and they both thrusted toward the other. Isak let his ass bounce on Even’s shaft, feeling all of him inside his body, and vise versa. Even could feel all of Isak.

 

They felt so close to each other.

 

Somewhere in the midst of Isak riding Even, the crop top came off, and Even’s mouth almost instantly found Isak’s collarbones. Isak soaked up the feeling, enjoying having Even’s wet lips and tongue caressing his skin. 

 

Other than the choker, nothing was on Isak’s body, and Even was nearing his release from the sight of it.

 

Isak felt his own build up in his stomach, and knowing the familiar sensation, he opened his mouth, heaving, "I'm gonna come."   
  


“Wait," Even’s breath mixed with Isak’s as he pounded a few more times upward into his boyfriend, before Isak felt his thrusts stutter, giving him permission to release as Even let his own overtake him. 

 

He filled Isak, while Isak erupted between them. 

 

Smirking, Even finished riding out their orgasms as their moans and groans nearly blocked out the sound of the squeaky box spring. 

 

Isak collapsed on Even’s chest, resting his forehead against his shoulder as he tried catching his breath.

 

Slowly, and almost painfully, Even pulled out of Isak, and Isak could feel Even’s release leaking out of him.

 

Sweat, semen, and sexual satisfaction surrounded them, blanketing the atmosphere.

 

"I love you," Isak whispered quietly, still out of breath, moving to press their foreheads together. 

 

Even’s eyes snapped upward, meeting mine, as a small hardly noticeable smile grew on his lips, "I love you, too."

 

“We gotta do that, again.”

 

“We do, yeah.”

 

The two boys collected themselves enough to be able to go get cleaned, and once they returned to their bed, cuddled close, Even brought up the crop top again.

 

“Where’d you get the shirt?”

 

“Borrowed it from Eva.”

 

“Hmm,” Even hummed, meeting Isak’s eyes, “Tell her she is never getting it back.”

 

Isak laughed, kissing Even, “I’m not sure she’d want it back.”

 

Even smirked, “Good.” His blue eyes drifted over his beautiful, naked boyfriend that was snuggled close to his side. “Also, the choker,” Even dusted his fingers across Isak’s neck where the black, layered necklace still lay, “I fucking love it.”

 

“I’m glad you do, I think it was a nice touch.”

 

“But with or without the crop top or the choker, I’d still fuck you.”

 

They laughed together, eyes lighting up the darkening room, setting up the evening for a perfect opportunity to stay in, be lazy, and just enjoy each other.


End file.
